Teen Justice
by Bianca Torres
Summary: A Teen Titans and Young Justice crossover. It's a "normal;" Friday night in the cave when a spell brings all of the Team to Jump City. And while at Jump City, the Teen Titans are getting ready for a movie night when Raven loses her temper and storms for. The teams then clash and must fidn a way to send them back to their respective dimensions! In-progress, Chapter 1 on the way..


**Teen Justice **

A fanfiction by me, Bianca Torres

**Chapter 1 is still in the works btw.**

**Chapter 2: Where are we?**

Teen Titans' POV (Raven)

"Yo guys! You up for a monster movie marathon?" said an over excited Beast Boy as he grabbed the remote.

"No need. We already have one right here!"

"Good one Cy!" said Robin as he high fived Cyborg.

Ah. Friday night movie marathons were just another one of our _many _"traditions" at the tower. But I sensed that something was about to happen. You could see it just by looking at the tension in the air. A surprise visitor, no _visitors _were coming and I could feel it. But it be best to keep it secret, it's a _Friday_ night, no use in getting them worked up for what could in the end be nothing but a hoax. So I try to brush off those feelings and focus on our movie marathon.

I listened into their squabbling at the right moment as Beast Boy proclaimed he had found the _"perfect" _movie to watch. "Hey! I know let's watch everyone's favourite monster movie: Godzilla!"

It all happened so fast, one moment I saw Beast Boy standing there, his eyes had darted at mine smiling his gorgeous smile, the one that could make even make _Trigon, _my own father smile, (and let's face it, he hasn't smiled in a _very long _time), his delicate green hands clutching the movie. The next moment he law on the floor, a dark demonic hand pinning him down. It took less than a second to regisister that the hand was coming from me. Not _directly, _it was generated from my mind. I let go of my anger and lossen my grip. All BB does is get up and brush off his jeans, you can you tell that he's scared, but he quickly retains his composure and sucks in several deep breaths. Oh. My. Gosh. I didn't mean it, I guess I just lost control. But as I'm beginning to say all the apologizes that come to my mind, I'm _rudely _interrupted by Beast Boy.

"What's your deal Raven?" he asks, with a hint of bittiness in his voice.

At that moment I could try to say to beg for forgiviness but a feeling in my stomach is saying that it will only make it worse. After a spilt second battle betweening me and my emotions, I opt to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air. If _any _of you follow, I'll transport you to an alternate dimension that's _even worse_ than hell." I brashly say.

I put my cloak over my hood and use my powers to open the door, slamming them in frustration. "Well, off I go." I say with a sigh.

Halfway through my park stroll, I sink to my knees and let the tears flow. I don't _even_ _bother _trying to cover up my emotions as it's like what 10:30 pm on a Friday night. No one's going to strolling around the park at this unsightly hour. But for some reason my frustration turns into anger and within seconds I'm on a destructive rampage. Blasting and using _every _spell I know on the park. After destroying the last tree in my sight, burning it into a smoke of black flames, I look at the carnage that I've caused. Eroded sidewalks, burning trees, and crumbling, lamp posts are all that's left from my rage. I sink to my knees again and as I'm about to let another round of tears win me over, I hear _his _voice.

"Are you feeling better now Rae?" said BB (Beast Boy) as he realved himself from the shadows.

Ugh. He's been _here _the whole time? I hope he never saw my _"little" fit. Oh who I am kidding? _He saw it _all. _

"Beastboy-"

"Save it Rae, it's cool. I have my fits as well, maybe not as bad as this one, but.. we're all different aren't we?"

I could say _anything _at that moment to make things up, but instead I lean for a kiss. As his warm lips make contact with mine, everything around me seems to fade away, and although I can't make this moment last _forever _I try my best to enjoy what I have right now.

"Where are we?" says a gruff but stern voice.

"An alternate dimension from what I can tell."

...

"Who was th-?"

I cut BB off as I quickly pull him behind a bush that _somehow _managed to avoid my rage. "Shut it you green baboon."

"He-". I put all of my anger into my stare as I glare at him, and turn my head away when he takes the hint.

I try to peer out of the bush to get a glimpse of what I'm dealing with here when they say something that catches me off guard.

"Come out."

Oh crap. Are they talking about us? Suddenly I feel a great force push me and BB out of the bush.

A green skinned alien/girl human hybrid tightens her grip on us.

"We're you the one who caused _all_ this carnage?

I attempt to move around but the more I struggle, the tighter her grip gets.

"Ugh. Let me go."

"Why?" asks the green skinned _"girl". _

"Let. Me. Go! And only then, will I talk." I say in my most _commanding _tone.

"No."

"Uh, dudes. I'd listen to her if I were you."

BB's trying to back me up, great.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND?

"Now you've done it. UGHHHHH!"

I let _all _of my anger out, and let it take control.

"LET. ME. GO!"

I hear several shrieks and a _very_ tanned boy with sun kissed blonde hair give command orders to his team. But me and Beast Boy are ready. He transforms into a green lion and all I can see it a green blur as he pounces on the leader. I concentrate my rage into a claw and slash at the first being I see. It's the alien.


End file.
